The Sight
by thebrokensparrow
Summary: Hemione Granger seemed like a normal wizard. But she had a secret, she could see the future. One day she saw something bad. She set out to save Draco from his future, but what if on the way they fall in love? AU some OOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Have you ever been so in love that you would do anything for them? I always thought love was overrated, it only existed in books. I know people say this all the time but its real. I mean, who would have known?

If you had told me a year ago that I would be in love with Draco Malfoy of all people, I would have taken you to saint mangoes and you would be roomies with the Longbottoms. But the love I feel for the blond haired slytherin prince was stronger then I had ever felt before. It had taken only my gift, more like curse, to make us fall deep. I thought it would be all over, once he was safe I would be done. No more Draco. The end, goodbye. But boy was I wrong, It happened to be only the start.


	2. Visions and stares

Chapter one: Draco

"Honey,are you sure you want to go back?" my mother asks worried.

"I will be fine mom, don't worry." I assure her. Ha, how can I assure someone if I'm not even sure myself? This whole ordeal has been a mess. I wish I never would have inherited this stupid gift, its torture. We say our goodbyes and I leave for the express, looking down and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

My name Is Hermione Granger, I am the best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasily. Recently this summer I acquired an ...unwanted gift. I can see the future. I know what your thinking right? Who in their right mind wouldn't want to know the future? Well I am a special case.

I can only see by looking into peoples eyes, and most of the time I see bad things, horrible things. Like them dying or being raped, although sometimes, every now and again, I see a happy one. You know like winning the lottery or buying their dream car. That's another thing, I don't always see them. They come and go, as if I only see what I need to see. Its like a snake, you never know when one will sneak up on you and attack.

Suddenly, I am on the ground with my books scattered everywhere .I look up and meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where your going mudblood." he snarls But all I could think was no, not here not now,Oh Merlin. Abruptly my vision goes black and I am brought into a dark room.

"_Mr. Malfoy, did you or did you not tell the Order of the Phoenix my whereabouts?" A snakelike voice hissed. _

_I look to my side and see a seventeen year old Draco, not much changes, the same handsome features just slightly more defined, body more filled out._

_ "I did no such thing" the slytherin prince returns, his face blocked without any emotion._

"_LIES!" the dark lord spats as he raises his wand. _

_ "DRACO!" I yell running to my childhood tormentor. But I know I cant do anything. I never can._

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, going in for the kill. Horrified I looked up at Draco's now blank expression, watching him fall. Fall into the darkness. Fall into nothingness._

"Granger!" I hear a voice call. As my eyes focus I find myself at the feet of the fourteen year old Draco I know and dearly hate.

I pick up my belongings and stand up. "What ferret?" I snap clearly not in the mood.

"I tried to get your attention for five minutes, what like what you see?" he retorts smirking.

* * *

"Grow up." I say as I walk passed him and onto the train.

I had managed to avoid Malfoy the rest of the train ride. I sat with Harry and Ron in our usual compartment and we caught up about each others summers. I had really missed them but I had a lot going on this summer. Of course I had wrote but I still haven't told them about my..gift

Of course I trust them its just... I didn't want them to see me differently. I wanted to be old Hermione. Smart, bookworm Hermione, not freaky future seeing Hermione.

* * *

It seemed like hours before we got to Hogwarts. My heart was doing flips in my chest, what if people found out? I would be the school freak. Every one would hate me even more. People already dislike me because I am a know-it-all. I just ignored them and buried my nose in books. I honestly never cared about what people said. I like myself just the way I am and I'm not going to change for anyone. I have to admit. The gift came with advantages. My once bushy hair softened out to straight hair girls spend hours to imitate. My body got slim and curvy. My eyes got more sparkle, and I haven't had acne in months. I got off the large red train and stepped onto the soft squishy ground of Hogsmead. Having to pull my school robe closed as I shivered I remembered exactly how cold the Emerald Isle actually was. I get to the feast and sit in between Harry and Ronald. Dumbledore of course makes his famous speech and the first years start being sorted. Now that I'm in fifth year its boring to watch, so I let my eyes wander. I look over to Draco Malfoy who is staring intently at me. Our eyes meet and he continues to stare, not even ashamed, he just smirks. I look away embarrassed and focuses back on the sorting.

Beep beep beep

Just five more minutes, I think. Before I know It I'm asleep.

Climbing out of my warm bed I feel a rush of cold air. Throwing on my uniform and glancing at the clock I panic. Class starts at eight o clock, its 9:27. I missed charms! Crap I have transfiguration McGonnagal is going to kill me. I grab my bag and run out the door.

"Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Granger, twenty points from Griffondor." McGonnagal says as I take my seat

"I'm sorry Professor, I overslept." I explain.

Minny glares at me for a minute before replying "Don't let it happen again." and went back to teaching

my cheek's are red as I notice Draco is staring at me. _Draco._

What was I supposed to do about what I saw? I can't let it happen. Who cares if he is my best friends enemy. No one deserves to die that way. Somehow I have to stop it from happening. I catch myself starring at him, oh crap, he noticed. Draco is wearing his trademark smirk. Eww, he probably thinks I like him.

Unlike every other girl in Hogwarts, I didn't. He was a pompous jerk. He was one of the only downers of Hogwarts, other than Snape of course. He tortured everyone not in Slytherin. But yet, all the girls liked him. It is utterly repulsive.

After class I grab my bag and begin head out the door when a certain gray eyed ferret gets in my way.

"So the teachers pet finally rebels."

"Get out of the way Malfoy I'm not in the mood." I say as I pivot around him.

"You leave when I say you can leave, mudblood." he spats, grabbing me in close to him. We were so close we were almost touching. All I can do is stare into those smokey gray eyes, full of...pain?

We stayed that way for a few seconds before he lets go, spins and walks off.


End file.
